The present invention relates to lawn mowers and more particularly to lawn mowers having internal combustion engines provided with means to reduce the noise level of the mower when in operation and having sound enclosures surrounding the engine. The present invention also relates to a means for shielding the carburetor of the engine from heat developed within such sound enclosures and for conducting a source of cool air into the engine carburetor.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Gordon Pat. No. 3,796,277, issued July 28, 1972. That patent shows a riding lawn mower having an engine covered by an enclosure. Means are provided to convey air from outside the engine enclosure to a carburetor, but the carburetor is not shielded from the heat generated by the engine.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Frederickson et al 3,698,455 issued October 17, 1972 Ternes 2,881,860 issued April 14, 1959 Kiekhaefer 2,815,742 issued December 10, 1957 Kiekhaefer 2,798,470 issued July 9, 1957 Thomas 2,701,024 issued February 1, 1955 Davies 2,676,559 issued April 27, 1954 Devol et al 2,355,208 issued August 8, 1944 Frank 1,922,200 issued August 15, 1933 ______________________________________